Goldilocks and the three bears
by mamika
Summary: after the incident with bears, she had learned her lesson. or had she? takes place after the original goldilocks


so, this is my version of goldilocks. any resemblance to real characters, places or events are purely coincidental. enjoy

* * *

Goldilocks and the three "bears"

One day during Goldilocks adolescent years, she chose to go out in the woods again for a walk. She hadn't been there after the incident with the bears when she was was younger, but she figured it would be save for her to go there again. Not like she would be as stupid twice. No, she definitely had learned her lesson.

She walked around for a while and before she knew it, she was lost. The forest had changed drastically from her childhood, so she didn't recognize any of the places. Desperately she began running. It seemed the forest had something serious against her, since every time she came there alone, she was in trouble. If she would survive this, she promised she would join the church choir. Remembering being tone deaf, she made a better deal. If she got out of this intact, she would not join the choir.

It felt like ages before she got out of the forest. She was already about to thank the lord when she noticed she still had no idea where she was. It was surprising, since she had lived in the area her whole life and she thought she new all of the place if the forest wasn't counted. She was in a small opening, and in the middle of the open, there was pretty, light blue house with few neatly cut bushes in front of the house. Curiously Goldilocks walked to the house to get a better look. It was clear that whoever lived here, must have been human. At least that's what she hoped. Another apparent things was that the resident cared about appearance, since the grass was well cut too, and there were no branches or leaves littering the emerald green grass. Wanting to know more, Goldilocks went to the door and tried the handle. The door gently swung open-not. It was locked. Frowning in frustration, she began searching for the key. If she could find it, it couldn't be called as a break in. she was just a helpless little girl looking for shelter. Satisfied with her logic, Goldilocks squeaked in delight when she found the key. Although it did strike her as odd. Why would anyone bother to lock the doors in the middle of the forest? It's not like any robber would accidentally drive here and empty the house. If they came all the way here, they would get in, whether or not the door is locked.

The interior was fabulous. The place was so clean and the air so fresh it felt unreal. And the colors and furniture gave an atmosphere of joy and coziness, but still being stylish. Just like whoever lived here, would be happy-go-luck-person. And all the rooms matched, even though there were slight differences. The living room was more serene and relaxed, while the kitchen was more sophisticated and elegant. Even the bathroom was well decorated and spotless. All Goldilocks could do was gape at the beautiful sight. Never had she been in a place so stylish, yet comfortable and still having the sense of personality there. It wasn't just designed according to the pictures found in magazines. It was fantastic.

After she had walked around the house admiring it to no end, her stomach growled. She blushed a little, glad that there was no one to hear it. She headed to the kitchen, looking for something little to eat. In the fridge, she found a tray full of all kind of snacks from brownies and cream puffs to curious looking things she didn't even know. Curious as she was, and never having heard the saying 'curiosity killed the cat', she tried one of everything. The cream puffs were the best, they tasted like fresh cream, light as a breeze and they practically melted in mouth. Her least favorite was some sort of mushroom filled with squished something. It had tasted weird and it was all slimy and icky. Taking one more cream puff to go she placed the tray back into the fridge and went upstairs. There were three rooms plus a bathroom. In the first room, there were cook books, a wine wreck with a load of bottles in it and then some normal bedroom stuff. She retreated back to the hallway and went to the next door. At first it looked like any other bedroom, but then she noticed the huge mirror on the wall next to the door and a table in front of it. It looked just like one of those make-up tables you see on TV. She walked to the table and pulled open the drawers. In the lowest one, there were parfymes and after shave and stuff like that. Next one contained different kind of lotions and creams. On the top drawer she found the make up. Powders, lip gloss, eyeliner, you name it, it had it. In awe, she rummaged it through, trying on few eye colors and some powder. Figuring she looked better, she closed the drawer and left the room.

Full of excitement, Goldilocks went to the last room. In there, she saw two humongous wardrobes. They were so big you could easily fit in few people in each. She opened the doors of the closest one. It was filled with clothes, and in the inside of the door, there was a mirror, and on the mirror frame, there were many pictures of slightly older blond man in different outfits and each photo had a date on it. Puzzled she looked at the pictures and realized the clothing in the closet matched the clothes on the man in the pictures. Taking another look at the dates, she noticed they were all resent. So, maybe it was true that some people really kept a book on what clothes they wore, so they wouldn't use the same one twice a month. Shaking her head she closed the doors and went to the other closet. Opening it, she saw it was half full of shoes, while the other half consisted of belts, sunglasses, necklaces and other accessories. Goldilocks couldn't help herself, she wanted to test the glasses and jewelry she saw. Putting some on, she walked back to the first closet to see herself in the mirror. For a while she just walked back and fort between the closets, trying on different accessories and combinations. She was truly having fun when she heard a car stopping in front of the house and soon the front door opened.

"Hey Ted, you old fossile, did you forget to lock the door after yourself?"

"Shut up Carson, you are just as old as I am. And I don't hear anyone calling you an old hag, although you are one." Goldilocks heard part of the talk before she sneaked to the door and quietly shut it. What was she going to do now? There were at least two men in there. Why had she been so stupid to enter others' home again without permission and rummaged through their stuff? She started to panic when she heard steps on the staircase.

"Come on Ted, it's just food. You can always make more"

"Sure Kyan, easy for you to say, you hadn't spent hours making those treats. But I guess now I just won't give you any. That should do it."

"You know, only old men complain like that"

Goldilocks trembled in fear when she heard a door opening.

"Although my kitchen was robbed, it seems my room haven't been invaded. All the wines are still here" Goldilocks' eyes darted around when she tried to find a place to hide. Her eyes stopped at the wardrobe of clothes. She could easily fit in, and the clothes might hide her. She stepped into the closet, drawing the doors as closed as she could. Then she crouched down, hoping they wouldn't find her. It was a small reliement to know the situation was still better than with the bears. These men wouldn't probably eat her. Although, if they were to eat everyone who came to their house, that would explain why she had never heard of this place. Tears gathered in her eyes when she heard the yelp

"Someone definitely has been here. All my make-ups has been played around. It'll take ages to get them back in the correct order."

"You aren't missing anything, so stop whining Kyan"

"You have no idea how much longer it'll take now to find all the right shades"

"That's not a problem dear Kyan. You won't be missed" . She heard a laughter following the words. Then the door opened and she heard someone stepping in and gasping

"My closet...my sunglasses...they are all messes up" two more people came into the room.

"Hey Car, I think someone might be in that closet" Goldilocks saw a shadow in the narrow line of the partly unclosed doors, and tears started falling. When there was a knock on the door, she sobbed.

"Hey, is somebody there? If you are not going to hurt us, we won't hurt you, so no need to be scared. If you have bad intentions, Kyan here will knock you down with his amazing karate skills"

"I-I'm sorry. I just..." Goldilocks hiccuped "I just got lost in the woods a-and then I found this h-house and...and I was very hungry."

"Okay doll, it's okay now. We aren't mad at you since you meant no harm"

"That's true" the one called Ted said " It was just a little food. No big deal. At least if you liked them?"

"Oh, yes, especially the cream puffs were wonderful. I didn't mean to mess up all you things, I just haven't seen anything like this in my life. The whole place is like form a kid's story. It's so pretty and lovely." Goldilocks explained, getting excited over all the things she had seen.

"I bet Thom will be happy to hear that. He is the one who decorated this place. I'm Kyan, a make-up artist, the cook is Ted and the one whos closet you are in, is Carson the stylist."

"That's right" Carson said "and now you can come out of the closet. We have all been there, and coming out isn't really that bad". This caused the other two to break in laughter. Since it seemed safe, she opened the door and came out of the closet, meeting the smiling men.

"Now then, little princess" Ted said "you wan to get a ride home?" Goldilocks nodded, smiling.

"That would be very nice, thanks. Sorry once again for the intrusion."

"It's okay" Carson said, wrapping a hand around her shoulders. "It's first time we had a lady guest here. Although I prefer cute boys, but that can't be helped." Goldilocks looked at him confusedly

"You didn't know? We are the towns very own gays" She blinked a little,

"So you are the ones Jai talks about all the time, nice to finally meet you"

"And this makes you the girl friend Jai has mentioned. Nice to meet you too, especially since you are just as open minded as he has told."

When they drove Goldilocks back home, they invited her over on Sunday for brunch with Jai.

"That would be awesome. I look forward to getting to know you all better" . They all smiled at each other and then the gays drove away and Goldilocks waved after them as long as she saw the car.

* * *

that's all folk! yes, too many cartoons when small kid. anyway, ice cream for anyone who comes up with the correct learning point, that every good child story has. and yes, that ain't proper sentence, but am too tired to come up with better. actually, my back just hurts, but they correlate, so whatever. thanks for reading


End file.
